militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
ARA Parker (P-44)
| Ship name = ARA Parker (P-44) | Ship owner = Argentine Navy | Ship builder = Río Santiago Shipyard | Ship launched = 30 March 1984 | Ship acquired = 2 April 1990 | Ship commissioned = 17 April 1990 | Ship homeport = Puerto Belgrano }} |module2= |Ship displacement = 1,560 tons (1,790 tons full load) |Ship length = |Ship beam = |Ship draught = (hull) |Ship power = |Ship propulsion = 2× SEMT Pielstick 16 PC 2-5 V400 diesels, 2× 5-blade props |Ship speed = |Ship range = at |Ship crew = 11 officers, 46 petty officers, 36 enlisted |Ship sensors = Thales DA-05/2 air/surface search Thales WM-28, LIROD fire control Decca TM 1226 navigation Atlas AQS-1 hull MF sonar |Ship EW = Decca RDC-2ABC Decca RCM-2 jammer 2× Matra Dagaie decoys |Ship armament = 4× MM38 Exocet anti-ship missiles 1× 76 mm/62 OTO Melara dual purpose gun 2× DARDO twin 40 mm AA guns 2× .50cal machine guns 2× triple 324 mm ILAS-3 tubes (WASS A-244S torpedoes) |Ship aircraft = 1× Eurocopter Fennec |Ship aircraft facilities = Helideck and telescoping hangar }} }} ARA ''Parker'' (P-44) is the fourth ship of the MEKO 140A16 Espora series of six corvettes built for the Argentine Navy. The ship is the second ship to bear the name of Captain Enrique Guillermo Parker, who fought in the Argentine Navy as its second-in-command during the Cisplatine War. The Argentine Navy struggles to meet maintenance and training requirements because of financial problems and import restrictions. The status of Parker is not clear, as of November 2012 she was waiting for spares. Origin Parker and her sister ships were part of the 1974 Naval Constructions National Plan, an initiative by the Argentine Navy to replace old World War II-vintage ships with more advanced warships. The original plan called for six MEKO 360H2 destroyers, four of them to be built in Argentina, but the plan was later modified to include four MEKO destroyers and six corvettes for anti-surface warfare and patrol operations. Construction Espora was constructed at the Río Santiago Shipyard of the Astilleros y Fábricas Navales del Estado (State Shipyards and Naval Factories) state corporation. She was launched on 30 March 1984, but flooding on 2 October 1986 delayed completion. In 1988 her pennant number was changed from P-13 to P-44 in line with the rest of the class. She was officially delivered to the Navy on 2 April 1990 and commissioned on 17 April of that year. Parker is the first ship of the class' second batch, and incorporated a telescopic hangar, allowing the ship to carry a helicopter. The first three ships of the class were fitted with a landing pad but did not have a hangar. Service history Between 1990 and 2000, Parker was effectively the last ship of her class, as budgetary cuts delayed and almost cancelled the construction of the final two ships, Robinson and Gómez Roca. Following her commissioning Parker participated in several naval exercises and conducted fishery patrol duties in the Argentine Exclusive Economic Zone. In 1995 she represented the Argentine Navy in the Naval Parade conducted in Cape Town as part of the celebrations of the 75th anniversary of the South African Navy. She is homeported at Puerto Belgrano Naval Base and is part of the Navy's 2nd Corvette Division with her five sister ships. References Bibliography * Guia de los buques de la Armada Argentina 2005-2006. Ignacio Amendolara Bourdette, ISBN 987-43-9400-5, Editor n/a. (Spanish/English text) Category:Espora-class corvettes Category:Ships built in Argentina Category:1984 ships Category:Active corvettes of Argentina